


And The Night Turns

by Blacknovelist, Chimeraspeak



Series: dawn comes [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Pyre (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: Streaming, Basically purgatory AU given how Pyre works haha, Collaboration, Community: pod_together, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, crossover AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 20:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19934005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacknovelist/pseuds/Blacknovelist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimeraspeak/pseuds/Chimeraspeak
Summary: When it comes down to it, there's no one who deserves this freedom more.





	And The Night Turns

**Author's Note:**

> **From Novel:** written for the pod_together event. I sure hope everyone enjoys this even though it's ten-million brands of self indulgent, haha. A billion thanks to my wonderful partner [Chimeraspeak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimeraspeak/pseuds/Chimeraspeak), who put up with me the whole way through and whom I know (at the time of writing this, which is before everything of course) is gonna do a fantastic job on the podfic portion. Thanks also to the pod_together mods for running this whole event - it's been real fun!
> 
> (More of this is going to come someday, I'm sure. don't hold your breath too long before then!)

**Fic:** [And The Night Turns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19934005) by [ Blacknovelist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacknovelist)

 **Reader & Cover Artist:** Chimeraspeak

 **Music:** _Never to Return (Acoustic Instrumental)_ Pyre: Original Soundtrack - The White Lute

 **Cover Textures:** _Original Gesta Danorum parchment page. Page 1, front, of the Angers Fragment._ — Wikimedia Commons [[Here](https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Saxo_original_001.jpg)]

[And The Night Turns](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1zFuoqkHV3PcH8OVDSvKGfCluJvNWU43H/view?usp=sharing) [23 MB, 00:19:44]

  
  
  


* * *

Even through someone else's eyes, the Fall of Soliam is beautiful. Starlight glimmers off the colored glass, a billion rainbow fractals phasing in and out of existence. Far behind the well-kept ruins a column of water rises, even as waterfalls fill the Shimmerpool before them. Towering statues point upwards, as though directing the flow away from the earth and into the heavens.

None of it compares to the sudden torrent that rips itself free in an earsplitting rumble and ascends, faster and fiercer than anything they'd ever seen - almost as fierce as the river that brought them here in the first place. It shines brightly, a beacon even as the stars begin to wane.

The Liberation robes glisten in the same colors as the rushing water, draped heavy over Noctis' shoulders. The opposing triumvirate watches on, as is custom, but he doesn't care about them - all his attention is on the three standing right in front of him. Prompto is plastered to Ignis' side, eyes focused but distant, and Noct knows his image - white robes and his black hair, pristine mask in hand - is being read into the other man's head. Gladio meets his eyes and nods, once.

"Guess this is it," he says. "How's it feel to be on the winning side, for once?"

"A little weird," Noctis says. "Surreal. Hard to believe we're really here."

"Better start believing, buddy," Prompto says. He detaches from Ignis and steps forward. Noct doesn't hesitate to engulf him in the biggest hug he can. "Can you imagine how weird it's gonna be, coming back after all this time?"

"It's gonna be terrible." Noctis grins. "But the looks on everyone's faces will be worth it."

"Hell yeah it is." Gladio leans over to plant a hand on Noctis' shoulder. Prompto lets go and slides back over to Ignis, grinning. "Those old bats won't know what hit 'em."

"Do leave some of the city standing by the time you’re done though, will you?" Ignis cuts in, voice dry. "Give the innocent people a chance at least."

"Don't listen to him, Noct," Gladio stage-whispers, and Ignis' long-suffering sigh behind them brings a smile to their faces. He sweeps Noctis up into his own massive hug. "I'm proud of you for getting this far, you hear me?"

Noctis swallows. "Thank you, Gladio." He steps back out of the hug and sends Prompto a watery smile, bigger than anything he's given before. "Thank you, Prom."

"Always," Prompto promises.

"Any time," says Gladio.

Noctis nods at them both, then looks at Ignis. The weight of his unseeing gaze on him is just as heavy as it was when he still had his vision.

"C'mere, Iggy."

Prompto guides Ignis forward, stepping away as he embraces his prince. Ignis clutches at Noctis, hands burying into the bright robes even as Noctis tangles his own hands in the hem of Ignis' raiment and buries his head in his shoulder. He breathes deep, memorizing the smell of smoke and herbs that clings to the other man. Gladio and Prompto hang back, twin sentinels at their sides.

"This really is it," Ignis breathes. "We did it."

"We did," Noctis agrees. "Couldn't've done it without you, specs."

Ignis doesn't answer. Instead he pulls back and reaches up to grasp Noctis' face, fingers studying. They probe his cheeks, his forehead, at the faint black horn-nubs poking out from his scalp. It's as close as Ignis can get to memorizing him in what little time they have left.

"Be well, won't you?" he murmurs. "I won't be there to make you eat your vegetables any longer."

"No promises," Noct chokes out. He lifts one hand to hover over Ignis' face in turn, other hand drifting to his shoulder. Ignis' own horns shine in what light is left, curving back over his head: a reminder of what their time in this purgatory has done to them. Noctis tries to smile and is grateful Ignis can't see it when he catches the look on Gladio and Prompto's faces. "But for you, I'll try."

Ignis smiles back. "Good."

Noctis looks at each of his friends - his family - in turn. It's time, he knows.

"Thank you," he says. And then he whispers, crisp and clear, and lays his hand on Ignis' forehead.

Gladio and Prompto step up in unison, arms hooking around a stunned Ignis' as Noctis breaks free from his embrace. Together, the three of them push him into the waters of the Pool which, swiftly and without preamble, engulfs and sweeps him upwards.

The last thing Ignis hears of the Downside is Noctis' voice followed by Prompto and Gladio's, crisp and clear through the rapids.

"Bye, Ignis."

"Bye, Iggy."

"See ya, Ig."

* * *

The night before the Rite, Noctis, Gladio and Prompto convene. Ignis is asleep, having insisted on plenty of rest for the coming day. He cannot be witness to this conversation - not if they are to succeed.

Moonlight comes down on the three, calm but judging. A fire crackles between them, spitting embers up and out like little ephemeral stars.

Prompto speaks up first. "The Liberation Rite is tomorrow."

"Yep." Gladio props his elbows on his knees, staring intently into the flame. "Iggy's pumped."

"Hard not to be, when you think about it," Noctis says.

"But that's not why we're here," says Gladio.

"No," Noct agrees. "It's not." He looks to Prompto. "Did you find it?"

"Yeah." Prompto picks up the Book of Rites from where he'd propped it against his seat, carefully leafing through for a certain page - at the other side of the fire, Gladio sits up abruptly. "Here it is." He tilts the book so both of them can see it, though only Gladio can understand the golden lettering. "The prayer of anointment."

Gladio gapes.

"Noct asked me a little while ago to look for this," Prompto confesses. "Around when we read the stars and realized we were headed up here for the Liberation."

"There's no way Iggy isn't going to choose me, tomorrow," Noctis says. His face is pulled taut, lips a thin line and eyes tight. "But I don't want it. I don't _deserve_ it, not with everything specs has done for me - for all of us."

"And we _know_ Ignis, obviously," Prompto adds, "and because we know and love him we also know he's stubborn when he wants to be, and he's never gonna hear it if we so much as hint that we want him to return to Insomnia instead of us-"

"-so you got it in your heads to make him take it by passing the right to return off to Iggy if we win tomorrow," Gladio finishes. The boys nod, and he slumps back. "Damn, that's gutsy. Since when did you two have the stuff to cook up something like this?"

"Since Ignis decided to stick around with the guy that got him exiled just because, even though he could've just left the deadweight behind and gone on to find his way back anyway," Noctis snaps. Gladio raises his hands in surrender and the fireside lapses into silence once more.

Then, softly, Prompto speaks up; "Iggy's the best of us," he says. One hand caresses the page he's open to, oddly cool despite the heat of the fire a few feet away. "Even though there's times when he really ought to just go be successful on his own, he always takes the time to look after us. And, Noct, Gladio, I love both of you, you know that. But Ignis..."

"There's no one more worthy of going home than Ignis." Noctis stares at Gladio, challenging. Gladio only sighs.

"...It's a bad taste in my mouth to go behind his back like this," he says, "but I agree with you guys."

"We're not exactly thrilled by this whole thing either," Noctis says. "But thanks, Gladio."

"Yeah yeah, don't mention it. So. What's our plan?"

"It's nothing special, really..."

* * *

Even as he ascends, Ignis' mind is blank. The last moments keep playing out in his head, an eternal loop of the best and worst moment of his life.

He can still feel it: their arms wrapped around his; the breathless second before the waters swept him away; his family's last words echoing in his ears. There's only the rush of the river around him now - without the others to act as his eyes he is more blind than the moment he'd lost his eyesight, utterly unaware of anything outside. Is he rising as quickly as he feels, or is it much slower in reality? If he had the ability to look down, would he see those three, two blue specks and a single white one, growing smaller and smaller until they're nothing?

Why did they do this?

Nothingness reigns - even the water has disappeared, leaving Ignis to hang in the void for a single trembling heartbeat.

And then his back strikes the ground and sound returns to him. Everything is chaotic and loud, suddenly - unfamiliar voices shouting, the rustle of fabric against fabric and stone against stone all around. He can feel a dozen presences approaching and a dozen more watching, and can't help but flinch away, ever so slightly, from their touch. They do not disappear, and slowly he is coaxed from the floor and into a different, quieter room. His raiment is carefully pulled off, revealing a plain pair of pants and an off-white shirt. His coat is still in the blackwagon, Ignis abruptly recalls. It's lying on Noctis' bed, where Noctis himself had left it after stealing it from Ignis yet again.

He wonders if that had been part of Noctis' plan too.

Eventually the swarm of people subsides, leaving him seated on a plush couch - so much softer and richer than what he's used to that it almost feels wrong to sit upon it - alone, raiment folded beside him. It's another eternity before Ignis hears the soft creak of a door opening, followed by a gasp.

The first thing Ignis hears on the surface - properly, at least - is a familiar voice, made rough with age and the weight of ruling the people but unmistakable despite these differences, calling his name.

"Ignis?" King Regis asks, trembling.

"Hello, your Majesty," Ignis says. "I'm back."


End file.
